


The Demon and The Hunter

by Muja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Doggy Style, Drabble, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/pseuds/Muja
Summary: The Gunslinger knew better than to lay with demons, while not all were dangerous it usually wasn’t worth the risk.





	The Demon and The Hunter

The Gunslinger knew better than to lay with demons, while not all were dangerous it usually wasn’t worth the risk. He’d learned his lesson the first time one made a go at his soul while riding his cock. But after the night they’d had… after hunting the Reaper lead him to some madman and his monster, _to the Witch_. 

After a night like that he earned some indulgences, there were plenty of people in the town who would be grateful. There would be a line of them ready to suck his cock if he just asked. But he didn’t want some godsmack townsperson, someone who couldn’t understand the swarms of monsters- all eager to take a piece out of him. Someone who would think what happened tonight was an act of heroism. The Soldier wasn’t bad looking, but he seemed more interested in talking with the Alchemist; plus, the demon had invited him to drink.

He was only human after all.

.o.

The Lord had set them up with decent rooms, right above the pub with as much booze as they could drink. The Gunslinger didn’t even bother stopping to ask the barkeep for a tankard, the Archer heading right up the stairs to his room so he followed. As he unlocked the door the Archer glanced over his shoulder, “What’s this gunslinger? I was expecting you to take the Lord up on his offer of free drink.”

“Never was much for parties, plus, someone offered to share a drink with me first, it’s only fair.”

“HA! _‘Only fair‘_, how childish-,” As the Archer swung the door open he grabbed the frame, no use beating around the bush.

“Or maybe I just found someone I’d rather spend my time with.” The demon smirked, he could make out new details of the demons face now that he was closer. The eyes he originally he thought were a blank pure white. This close he could see the demon’s irises were pale silver- like the moon… 

“I suppose I did promise a drink.” The Archer grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

.o.

The flask should be empty by now, but every time it was his turn to pour it was the same weight, the same half full flask no matter how much they drank. Magic then, and damn good use of it. “So, do you have a name to go with that pretty face, or do I have to keep calling you ‘Archer’ off the battlefield as well?”

“Hm, are you always this forward, or does it really take so little to loosen your tongue?” He downed his own cup of sake before stopping to top them both up. "Besides, is it not polite to give your name before asking for another’s, _Hunter_." 

"Nothing like a good fight to remind a guy not to waste time, and the name's McCree." 

“Hanzo, at your service.” They both moved in for a kiss.

.o.

The tail was a surprise, just a few inches extending from Hanzo's spine. It was cute, though somewhat less so now that it was wrapped around his cock… 

Hanzo was bent over on all fours and damn near preening under the attention as McCree prepared his hole. Tail teasing McCree's cock making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. "What's wrong Gunslinger, tired? I was expecting to be fucked by now."

McCree grinned giving the demon a quick spank, the tail tightening around him as he let out a surprised gasp. "Not a chance. And don't worry, I'll show you a good time." Using his prosthetic hand he grabbed onto Hanzo's ass, unfurling the tail from his cock, though it seemed happy enough to wrap around his hand instead. 

It took a few tries to line himself up correctly with only one hand (and Hanzo practically bouncing with his excitement), but the slide in was worth it. Sex with this demon, with Hanzo would be worth the risk.

He was only human after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://mujaween.tumblr.com/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/muja_bunny)


End file.
